bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (43)
Chapter #43: A Session of Malice The next day I headed to MentalDental to start my mandatory session. But I wasn't alone The Goths and The Preps have to take the session. "You must be Malice Blackraven, come in Dr. Bambillo is waiting." The secratary greeted. I soon entered in the office, where I saw the Goths and Preps together, along with Dr. Bambillo talking about there problems. "Excuse me." I said. "Malice Blackraven, have a seat." Dr. Bambillo greeted. I sat between Absinthe and Raven and the session started. "Now Dr. Crabblesnitch told me you all we're in a fight." Dr. Bambillo said professionally, "I'll start with Derby." He said turning to Derby. "Those filithy librals started the fight. They should be expelled!" Derby shouted with rage as he stood up and pointed fingers at us, "But not even money can't save me from joining this session." Derby soon went to his seat. "But you started it!" Raven shouted unusualy. As far as I know Raven has never shouted. Maybe when Justin is involved, but other than that, never. "Started what?" Derby asked disdainfully. "You kidnapped our friend and Kirby, just so you want to use us as bait for the cops!" Raven exclaimed. "I agree with Raven." I agreed with my boyfriend, "You wanted to use us so the cops could be bribed." "How does that make you feel Derby?" Dr. Bambillo asked Derby. "I feel that it's so stupid to be here." Derby scowled. "Dr. Crabblesnitch says you have to be here in order to come back to school" Dr. Bambillo explained, "Now Malice your turn." He said turning to me. "Well I just let my emotions get the better of me, and sometimes I regret it." I explained. "How does that make you feel?" Dr. Bambillo asked me. "Very much in regret." I tersely said. "I guess I feel bad too." Orpheus said, as he came through the door. "Trent grab a seat." Dr. Bambillo offered. Soon Orpheus sat down next to Grimore, "Now anyone else would like to give it a shot?" He asked. "I have something to confess." Allison said while raising her hand, "I once sent girl into a mental hospital, back at my old school. And the principal expelled me." She explained. "How does that make you feel." Dr. Bambillo said. "Really horrible." Allison cried. "I know how you feel." Ember consoled her preppy rival, "I was forced to torment Absinthe, when she wanted to the join the cheerleading squad, a couple of years ago." I couldn't belive what I was hearing. Ember used to torment Absinthe. But I feel that she made amends, when she joined the Goths. "I feel envious of Trent, he has a boyfriend, and I don't." Gord said outloud. "We get it Gord, we know your gay." Allison quipped, "And I recall a little forbidden rendezvous’with Vance." "You knew all along." Gord was shocked at what he heard. "I knew you're a repulsive little fringe on society." Allison hissed. "Allison!" Dr. Bambillo shouted. "I'm sorry, but it's true." Allison said to Dr. Bambillo. "You went out with a repulsive Greaser." Chad said to Gord. "It was before he joined the Greasers, so sue me." Gord clarafied. The rest of the session went off without a hitch, I found out that Hawthorne is hell bent on revenge, Absinthe always wanted to be a cheerleader as well as a doctor, and Grimore is a frequent klepto. Afterwards Dr. Bambillo declared the session over, and I'm abel to go back to school again. I went to my house, to see my parents we're out of the house. I picked up a letter and read it outloud. "Malice, went to see Mr. Nesterwood. We'll be back late, love mom and dad. P.S. there is some money to order pizza." I read. After awhile I ordered some pizza (pepperoni, with mushroom), watched a little TV, took a bath, and got out my diary. Dear Diary, I'm no longer suspended, because I went to MentalDental, for a mandatory session, with Dr. Bambillo and the Preps. At first I hated it, but I started to get the hang of it. At least I'm no longer suspended, from school. After that I soon went to bed. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts